La persona correcta en el momento equivocado
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: You recibe la llamada de su mejor amiga de toda la vida, tiene una noticia que darle y ella no se siente lista para afrontar lo que se viene. ChikaRiko, You buscando encontrarse y a quien encontrará en el camino.


**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **La persona correcta en el momento equivocado**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **La llamada**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Pues nada, estoy en huelga de escribir por alguna razón inexplicable. Como sea saque está historia del baúl, al menos el primer capítulo que ya tengo para ver si de esa manera me animo a continuar escribiendo que debo finalizar mi historia de Deber de familia. Quizás me anime a subir otro par más de esas que solo hice el inicio a ver cuál les agrada más._

.

— o —

.

Acababa de terminar mi entrenamiento del día, creo que serían poco después de las siete de la noche cuando recibí la llamada. Mi celular sonó impaciente, estaba en la ducha y no pude contestar de inmediato, sonó una segunda vez y apurandome a terminar, cerré la llave del agua de la regadera, poniéndome la toalla para cubrir mi cuerpo y secarme un poco, fui hasta mi mochila. Saque el celular y viendo la pantalla me salió el número de Chika, mi mejor amiga de la infancia. No es que fuera inusual recibir sus llamadas, pero no era algo frecuente que me llamara en horas de entrenamiento.

Le di contestar pero la llamada se perdió. Me maldije por lo bajo, si Chika me hablaba a esa hora debía ser importante. Espere unos segundos para ver si volvía a intentar, antes de regresar la llamada, solo que sonó de nuevo. Esta vez descolgué antes de que diera el segundo tono.

—¡Hola Chika-chan! ¿Qué noticias me tienes que no pueden esperar? —bromeé esperando una respuesta que vino en forma de una risa ligera. Extrañaba oír esa sonrisa.

—¡Youuuuu-chan! —se oyeron más risas, al parecer no estaba sola—. ¡Tenemos una noticia que darte!

—¡¿Ah, tenemos?! —exclamé, debía estar con Riko-chan seguramente.

—Así es —se escuchaba su emoción y las risitas tímidas detrás—, pero antes, Riko-chan te envía saludos.

Se oyó algo de ruido y un pequeño sonido de algo indescifrable que deduje era Riko peleando con Chika por su vergüenza de ponerse a la bocina del celular. Podía imaginar perfectamente la escena y eso me trajo los recuerdos melancólicos del pasado.

—Bueno, te envía saludos —regresó de nuevo Chika aún con la alegría en su voz y la risa que permanecía en ella.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Chika-chan? —me reí del mismo modo, siempre me contagiaba su alegría.

—¡Riko y yo al fin lo hicimos! —dijo emocionada.

—¿Cómo? —no entendí a qué se refería con eso, no creí que me llamara para hablarme de su vida sexual cuando esa la tenía desde hacía demasiado tiempo con Riko-chan.

—¡Nos comprometimos! —gritó tan fuerte que tuve que despegarme el celular de la oreja.

—¡¿Qué?! —le devolví sorprendida, casi perdiendo el celular de la mano.

—¡Nos vamos a casar! ¡Le pedí ser mi esposa y ella aceptó! —siguió con el mismo tono alto que alcance a escuchar aún con el teléfono lejos de mi cabeza. Me sentí mareada por unos segundos.

—¿En… en serio? —conteste algo desconcertada. ¿Chika casándose con Riko? No era algo que esperaba oír tan pronto o, más bien, nunca.

—¡Si! ¡Es increíble y asombroso! ¡Ella lo es! —bueno podía discutir eso pero no era el momento—. Y tengo algo que pedirte —de pronto cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio sin risas ni exabruptos, pude sentir la tensión que de la nada surgió.

—¿Qué cosa? —tragué saliva con pesadez.

—Bueno no es una petición, estás obligada, tienes que decir que si, ¿de acuerdo? —siguió con esa voz seria y no sabía qué contestarle, pero era Chika, jamás le negaría nada a ella, aunque fuera entregársela a alguien más.

—Dime —apenas pude responder, el nudo en mi garganta se negaba a deshacerse.

—Tienes que ser mi padrino de bodas —asentí desde mi lado del teléfono sin terminar de asimilar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?! —dije al fin cuando lo comprendí. Ser el padrino de bodas de Chika no era algo que estuviera en mis planes a ningún tipo de plazo.

—¡You-chan! ¡Dijiste que aceptarías! —comenzó a gimotear del otro lado de la bocina.

—Espera dije que me dijeras, no que aceptaba —le rebatí su punto para aclararle las ideas.

—¡You-chan! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? —continuó chilloteando y yo estaba devastada.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos. Me senté en una de las bancas de los vestidores para pensar mejor las cosas. Aquí estaba yo, al teléfono con mi mejor amiga de la infancia, mi amor platónico de toda la vida, pidiéndome que sea su padrino de bodas, que la entregue a otra mujer para que la haga feliz y... sé que lo hará. Conozco a Riko desde el segundo año de la preparatoria, cuando ellas dos comenzaron a andar y desde entonces no se han separado nunca. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Casi cinco años? Creí que sería un enamoramiento pasajero y que ella vendría de nuevo a mí cuando pasara, pero no fue así.

No la culpo, yo no estuve mucho con ella debido a mis entrenamientos y mis competencias deportivas. Demasiado tiempo fuera, demasiadas ocupaciones, demasiado del mundo. Chika es una chica que necesita la constancia de un amor siempre presente, cosa que no pude darle. No cuando tuve que renunciar a ella, el amor de mi vida, por mi carrera en el agua. Escuché de nuevo la voz de Chika, algo lejana en mis pensamientos, y note que se oía algo nerviosa. Tal vez me estaba tardando demasiado en darle una respuesta.

—¿You?

—¡Si! ¡Si acepto! —dije casi interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir—. Sólo espero haber sido la primera en enterarme y a quien le pidieras esto antes que a nadie, no te perdono si le dijiste primero a Kanan.

Su risa regreso como si nada hubiera pasado pero no así la mía que se había convertido en un gesto amargo como la hiel.

—¡Claro que no! —grito de nuevo—. Eres la primera, siempre…

—Siempre… —repetí.

—¡Mi hermana de toda la vida! —bajo sus risas—. ¡Somos la BrOTP! ¡Las mejores amigas!

—Claro que sí —traté de sonar alegre solo que no salió como esperaba, estaba herida.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupada notando mi voz vacía y hueca.

—Si… si, solo... aún estoy asimilando la noticia, siempre creí que la primera en casarse de las tres, sería Kanan.

—¿Kanan? —estalló en risas—. ¿La siempre soltera jamás me voy a comprometer, alias "Kanan"? Lo dudo.

—Je, si tienes razón, tonta de mí —me sacudí la cara y respire profundo, aún estaba aturdida—. Como sea, me alegro por ti, por ustedes dos. Es una gran noticia.

—Lo sé —chilló emocionada recobrando su entusiasmo inicial—, vamos a echar la casa por la ventana en el Ryokan.

—¿En verdad? —quise ponerme del mismo modo entusiasmado—. Sólo que, espera… tienes veintiún años, ¿que hay de tus estudios, de los de Riko, de todo?

—No te preocupes You-chan, eso ya está resuelto —como siempre su despreocupación salía a flote y temía que su ánimo le nublaron la realidad—. Voy a hacerme cargo del negocio familiar, con el grado técnico en administración que tengo es suficiente. Riko vendrá a vivir conmigo al Ryokan, sin dejar su música, claro, y tendremos una hermosa vida de casadas con todas las de la ley.

—Bue… bueno, parece que ya lo tienes todo bajo control —no estaba muy segura de eso, siendo Chika, Chika, pues todo podía ser posible, incluso que los cerdos volarán si ella lo creía.

—Si, tranquila —dijo con suficiencia y orgullo—. No tienes que preocuparte, te sale lo de hermana mayor, You-chan. Hablando de eso debo llamar a Kanan-chan también.

—¡Oh! Adelante Chika-chan, si quieres después me llamas para darme los detalles y todo lo demás —me despedí a medias, una parte de mi quería colgar la llamada en ese instante y despertar de mi mal sueño.

—De acuerdo You-chan, te llamo luego —comenzó a despedirse todavía denle oía alegre—. Debes estar ocupada, no me había dado cuenta que aún estás en tu horario de entrenamiento —se escuchó ahora preocupada por su falta de tacto, quizás en su euforia no se había dado cuenta de la hora—. Platicamos después con calma —dijo con un tono más relajado y lleno de ternura—. Te amo You-chan.

—Vale, vale, estaré esperando tu llamada, te amo también Chika-chan —le reste importancia a todo lo demás y trate de sonar lo más casual posible—. Saludame a Riko-chan.

Oí el sonido de la línea siendo cortada y me quedé como idiota mirando la pantalla del celular.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?

No lo sé, pero debía armarme de valor para lo que se avecinaba, aunque no me sentía preparada para ello ni hoy ni nunca. No me podía hacer a la idea de renunciar definitivamente a Chika.

.

—

.

Llegar a casa, más bien, mi departamento, una pequeña caja de zapatos en una zona exclusiva de Tokio, no era cualquier cosa. No era muy grande, porque realmente no necesitaba mucho, pero si tenía el tamaño suficiente para sentirte cómodo. Mi agente había insistido en que adquiriera este lugar en esta área de la ciudad pues me daba una cierta carta de presentación. Lo mismo me daba si era así, la agencia pagaba el alquiler y si ellos lo querían, que gastaran lo que se les diera la gana.

Al menos el departamento me daba lo indispensable. Una cama, un área de esparcimiento y una hermosa vista de Tokio desde las alturas. Lo que una superestrella del deporte necesita. No en balde había ido a dos competencias olímpicas y mundiales de clavados por nada. Tenía suficientes medallas y trofeos para ser considerada lo mejor de mi división. Competir de alto nivel en clavados de uno, tres, cinco, diez metros, en trampolín o plataforma, el Japón dominaba todas gracias a su prodigio.

Kanan había estado conmigo durante mi primer olímpico como compañeras de equipo, incluso compitiendo en la división por parejas, solo que ella tuvo que retirarse después de eso debido a una lesión y a cuestiones personales, lamentablemente su padre enfermó. Principal razón de su retiro y su decisión de regresar a su pueblo natal a hacerse cargo del negocio de buceo que tenía su familia. En ese entonces tenía 17 años y Kanan 18.

Ganar fama rápidamente por mi carisma fue algo sencillo, sólo fui yo misma, los japoneses se enamoraron, tanto de Kanan como de mí. Aunque con la salida de mi amiga, los reflectores cayeron únicamente encima mío y me abrumó toda esa atención. Así que me volví un poco más cerrada. Me dedicaba únicamente a mis entrenamientos y algunos eventos donde los patrocinadores me llevaban. Ganar cinco medallas, tres de oro, una de plata y un bronce, me tenían en los titulares deportivos.

El mundial de clavados no fue la excepción y obtuve una buena parte de los premios. La gente amaba eso y los patrocinios llovían como la lluvia del verano. Gané algo de dinero, suficiente para costearse algunos lujos. No gastaba demasiado, si eso les causa cuidado, pues pensaba a futuro. Siempre me preocupaba por esas cosas aunque todos creyeran que era demasiado frugal. Kanan me había enseñado que debía siempre tener un boleto de salida y lo aprendí cuando la tuve que ver irse.

En la segunda participación de olímpicos como competidora, y con mayor experiencia, logré ganar todo lo que me propuse. Siete competencias, siete oros. Fue alucinante. De allí vino el apodo de el Ángel de los clavados o You Angel. Era un poco chistoso si lo piensas, puesto que no tenía nada de angelical aunque la gente así lo creyera, yo solo soy una clavadista. Eso había sido hace un año, los olímpicos, luego vino la locura. Si había sido abrumada la primera vez, está segunda superó todas mis expectativas. Había días en que prácticamente no dormía por estar de una presentación a otra, un programa de televisión, radio, revistas, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, comerciales, incluso un par de videos musicales donde me incluyeron por ser la persona de moda. Era la locura.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que, al fin, disminuyó toda la tormenta y pude darme un respiro. Ahora solo entrenaba para no perder el ritmo en las cortas semivacaciones que había tomado. Digo semi, porque nunca dejé la piscina, aunque tampoco había decidido volver a Numazu y mucho menos a Uchiura. No desde que salí para volverme profesional cuando tenía recién 16 años.

Había compartido con Kanan un tiempo la carrera deportiva, incluso a pesar de las largas ausencias en Numazu y Uchiura, me las había arreglado para mantener, y nunca perder, el contacto con Chika. Llamadas largas, videochats, algunas visitas mientras estudiaba en Tokio la universidad, noches de desvelo cuando necesitaba oír y estar con alguien familiar que me alegrara la vida cuando sentía que no podía dar más. Mi mano derecha, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi hermana. Significa tanto para mí, solo que no tendría lo más valioso de ella, su corazón.

Ese lo había ganado Riko de manera limpia y no hubiera permitido tal cosa si no supiera que era la chica ideal para ella, ambas eran una para la otra. Eso no se podía dudar ni un poco. Así que me guarde mis otros sentimientos empujándolos al fondo del baúl donde habían permanecido todo este tiempo. Seguros, tranquilos e imperturbables y gracias a los cuales solo me había enfocado en mi carrera profesional.

Las piscinas eran mi hogar, donde me sentía cómoda y feliz hasta que llegara a casa y me encontrara sola, sin nadie para recibirme más que un cactus sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. Era un poco deprimente al final del día. Una nueva incertidumbre me invadió. Me preguntaba si nuestras charlas al teléfono disminuirían, si los videochats también lo harían, nuestros encuentros en el campus de la universidad, los paseos por Tokio o mis vacaciones prometidas a casa con Chika desde hacía años nunca llegarían.

Fui hasta la cocina donde encontré una nota de mi nutriologo dándome las recomendaciones del día y las indicaciones de mi entrenador para la mañana siguiente. Tomé mi cena sentada en la barra del desayunador y me puse a contemplar las fotos de la infancia que llevaba conmigo en el celular. Se veían tan lejanos esos días que parecían irreales. Estando así ensimismada, de pronto mi celular sonó, era una llamada de Kanan. No me asombraba recibirla aunque creí que llamaría antes.

—¿Hey, qué pasó? —conteste desbloqueando la llamada.

—¿You-chan? —preguntó dudativa y solo sonreí a la nada en mi departamento.

—Ella habla, ¿qué sucede Kanan-chan? —repetí mi pregunta entre risas, se le escuchaba bastante preocupada y de inmediato me puse la máscara de indiferencia.

—Chika-chan me ha venido a visitar con Riko-chan, me han contado sobre su compromiso y… —pareció dudar—. ¿Estás bien? —aún con la distancia Kanan, parecía conocerme con exactitud, siempre fungió como la hermana mayor para Chika y para mí, no me extrañaba que su primer reacción fuera esa.

—Sí… me tomó por sorpresa pero estoy bien —dije para tranquilizarla sin embargo oí un bufido del otro lado de la línea.

—Terca Watanabe You, jamás voy a entender porque no hiciste nada por tus sentimientos —me regaño, está discusión ya la habíamos tenido antes.

—No puedes decirme eso, has visto lo feliz que es, Riko siempre fue la mejor opción —le regresé su regaño—, y realmente me alegro de que lo suyo sea duradero.

—Solo por eso —siguió en su tono molesto—, solo por eso no puedo culparte, aún así tú no has sido feliz del todo.

—Tengo todo lo que he querido…

—Menos el amor —completo Kanan y solo suspiré a sus palabras.

—No puedes negar que lo intenté —le dije a modo de consuelo.

—Esa es otra que aún no logro comprender, eran una linda pareja, tú y Yoshiko-chan —me encogí de hombros aunque sabía que no podía verme—. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Bueno la última vez que la ví me tiró a la cara todas las cosas que le regale y me pidió no volverla a buscar —esa había sido una mala ruptura, no habíamos quedado con la mejor relación.

—¡Oh, cierto! —se echó a reír y me enoje, estaba siendo un poco cruel—. Olvidaba el "pequeño incidente", me debes una por eso.

—Lo sé —viré los ojos con fastidio.

—Como sea, ¿vendrás? —espero impaciente mi respuesta.

—Sabes que sí —dije.

—Muy bien, en ese caso, ¿nos veremos pronto? —bufé.

—Aún no lo sé, Chika no me ha dado los detalles todavía —escuche su risa de nuevo.

—Bueno, si así son las cosas, te veo la siguiente semana —siguió riendo y continúe mosqueada por su desfachatez.

—¡¿La siguiente semana?! —pregunté confundida.

—Es Chika, ¿por qué esperar? Las dos están muy entusiasmadas por su boda —gruñí por lo bajo pero aún así alcanzó a oírlo Kanan—. ¡Hey! Te tendré una sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —ya me imaginaba el tipo de sorpresa, a Kanan le gustaba jugar a costa de mí.

—Nada, nos vemos la siguiente semana —se despidió sin darme tiempo a decir otra cosa.

De nuevo el tono de llamada cortada se escuchó. Sólo aventé mi celular lejos de mí yendo a caer sobre el sofá. No tenía apetito pero no podía dejar mi comida sin terminar o recibiría un regaño extra de mi entrenador. Tendría que avisarle de mi ausencia por unos días y se que tal noticia no le daría gracia. Pronto debía comenzar el intensivo para las clasificatorias del mundial.

Esto era una pesadilla.

.

— o —

.


End file.
